Un an sans toa
by kattia black
Summary: OS Cadeau pour Thedreamspectral DMHP. Cela fait un an que Drago a abandonné Harry de façon horrible mais en ce jour de noel, il conte bien se ratrapper...


**Note de l'auteur (oui toujours moa ):** **coucou à vous !! Tout d'abbord je vous souhaite de JOYEUSES FÊTES !!! Et je m'excuse auprès des rares lecteurs de Primavera, cette fiction que j'ai abondonné lachement... **

**OS cadeau pour Thedreamspectral, en espèrant qu'il te plaira !! Un grand merci à _Fanny_ pour ses critiques constructives et à _mon RDS_ pour sa correction parfaite !!**

Le soleil se lève doucement, il est bien bas dans le ciel mais pourtant mes yeux sont déjà grand ouverts. La journée qui m'attend est bien longue alors je me prépare déjà. Dans quelques minutes je n'aurais plus une seule seconde pour penser. Nous sommes le 24 décembre et dans moins de 24 heures cela fera un an. Un an, une éternité dans mon cœur car il y a un an que je t'ai quitté.

Je n'ai de cesse de regretter ce jour atroce où j'ai due quitter notre demeure sans un regard en arrière. Si je l'ai fait c'était parce que j'avais peur, et jamais je ne me pardonnerais cette faiblesse.

_**Flash-back…**_

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'avez engagé il y a quelques semaines parce que vous désiriez le meilleur spécialiste médicomage en ce monde, ( et aussi car... plutot que la repetition )et aussi car vous attendiez ma discrétion et vous avez payez le prix fort pour cela.

- C'est exact

- Vous vous sentiez faible, votre cœur s'emballant quelques fois pour rien. Nous avons effectuez une série de test en peu de temps. J'ai reçu aujourd'hui vos résultats comme prévu. Je suis désolé mais je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, vos résultats n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je craignais, vous êtes bel et bien atteint d'une déficience de la magie dans votre sang. Il n'existe aucun traitement connu…

- Vous êtes le plus grand spécialiste que j'ai pu trouver, et j'ai mis une bonne part de ma fortune pour profiter de vos soin. Alors dites moi ce que vous avez derrière la tête, je suis prêt à accepter toute solution se présentant à moi, jeta Drago d'un air glacial.

Le médicomage Corvin remonta ses lunettes carrées sur le bout d'un son nez, l'air sérieux et impassible. Il jugea son patient d'un regard, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il se doutait que le célèbre Drago Malefoy ne se contenterait pas d'un simple diagnostique, et la seule solution possible restait incertaine.

- J'ai découvert certaines données sur cette maladie dont vous souffrez, pour l'instant cela reste théorique, personne n'a jamais pu tester ce traitement. Mais si vous voulez survivre, cela reste votre dernière chance. Il vous faudra vous couper de tout stress, ce sera long, douloureux, et tout contacte avec le monde extérieur vous sera interdit. Mais c'est à vous de prendre ce risque…

Drago regarda le médicomage, ignora l'énorme bloc de béton qui s'était enfoncé dans son estomac et hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'il se coupe du monde pour pouvoir guérir, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait…

_**Un an plus tard, le 24 décembre 10h45**_

Je me réveille à peine, la mort dans l'âme. Aujourd'hui c'est censé être Noël, un jour où tout le monde est heureux, où le sourire trône sur tous les visages. Moi j'ai envie de pleurer.

Il y a un an que tu m'as quitté et aujourd'hui encore ton visage m'obsède. Tu as gâché une histoire merveilleuse et pourtant je t'aime toujours aussi fort. Cette journée qui m'attend me fait si peur, j'ai peur de ne pas tenir le coup face à tous ces gens qui m'entourent, de montrer à quel point je t'ai aimé et à quel point le temps n'a en rien arrangé les choses.

Le soleil est déjà haut et j'ai promis de rejoindre Ron cet après midi, je dois faire semblant d'être fort. Je m'étire et sors péniblement de mon lit. Sans refaire mes draps, je traîne ma carcasse jusqu'à la salle de bain et me plonge dans l'eau chaude pour me détendre. Mais l'agréable sensation de l'eau ruisselant sur mon corps ne fait que raviver des souvenirs douloureux. Je m'autorise à verser quelques larmes et je me décide de m'activer, la journée va être pénible…

_**Flash-back…**_

- Drago ranges ces valises, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire !?

- Je pars, laisses moi…

- Mais expliques moi, tu ne vas pas fuir comme ça, je croyais que tu avais plus de courage que ça !

Drago se retourna, fit face à Harry et lui lança un regard glacial, teinté de mépris. Un regard qui donna la chair de poule à la personne à qui il s'adressait. D'un geste, il finit de plier soigneusement ses vêtements dans sa valise et fit face à un Harry au visage décomposé. Il résista à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de s'excuser platement, mais il ne devait pas fléchir, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry, qui avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme, se plaça devant la porte, dans une dernière tentative désespérée de retenir Drago. Il lui fit face avec toute la dignité dont il était capable.

- Drago je t'interdis de quitter cette maison, ainsi, sur un coup de tête et sans la moindre explication alors que cela fait déjà six mois que nous vivons ensemble.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, Potter, j'en ai assez de faire semblant, je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Il est hors de question que je gâche ma vie à coté d'un minable. Je pars et ne compte plus jamais me revoir !!

D'un geste rageur, il écarta la silhouette d'Harry de devant sa porte, détourna les yeux afin de ne pas s'effondrer lui aussi et partit sans un regard en arrière, sans une hésitation, ignorant le faible « je t'aime » sortie de la bouche de son bien aimé…

_**Un an plus tard, le 24 décembre 12h45 :**_

Je viens de créer le périmètre infranchissable autour du parc de Poudlard. Les sales gosses ne pourront pas s'approcher de mon espace, c'est mieux comme ça, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai aussi supprimé toute magie à l'intérieur de cette zone, en cas de dérapage peut être… Harry a toujours été impulsif. Alors je dois me débrouiller manuellement pour tout préparer, tant mieux, je suis tellement nerveux que m'occuper les mains m'occupera l'esprit.

J'apporte les gerbes de fleurs que j'ai été cherché plus tôt, dans la matinée. Je les dispose d'une façon particulière, tout doit être parfait, absolument parfait ce soir… seulement des fleurs blanches, douces, apaisantes. J'installe le tout sous le dôme de verre que j'avais commandé, pour que l'on puisse rester sous la neige, tout en étant au chaud. J'accroche les petites fioles de cristal qui diffuseront de la lumières, et je dois tout régler…

_**Flash-back…**_

Arrivé devant la porte, Drago regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Il faisait un froid glacial dans ces montagnes, tout le décor était escarpé, recouvert de neige. Le vent sifflait désagréablement aux oreilles du jeune homme. L'ambiance était morbide, reflétant l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Un dernier regard pour le ciel gris clair, avant de le quitter pour une durée indéterminée, et Drago cogna à la porte de marbre blanc. Un son cristallin retentit agréablement, se répercutant sur les rochers alentour dans une douce harmonie. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un décor blanc et simple de son lieu de convalescence.

- Monsieur Malefoy je vous attendais, bienvenue. Le traitement sera long et pénible je le crains, mais j'espère que nous obtiendrons un résultat satisfaisant. Ici vous serez entièrement coupé du monde extérieure, plus aucun contacte ne sera toléré mais croyez moi, ceci est pour votre bien.

- Ne vous embarrassez pas de bla-bla, maintenant il est tant que nous commencions.

Le médecin hocha la tête gravement et fit un signe à son patient de le suivre. Après une série de couloirs et d'escaliers, il l'amena face à une porte en bois clair. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une chambre simple, avec un lit et une armoire. Le mobilier minimum, pour ne pas que Drago se blesse à cause des effets secondaires du traitement…

_**Un an plus tard, le 24 décembre, 15h25**_

Ron m'a épuisé, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le cadeau de Noël d'Hermione, donc il m'a entraîné dans toutes les boutiques imaginables. Ça m'a un peu tiré de mes sombres pensées. Sauf quand j'ai vu dans la vitrine le cadeau que j'avais prévu de faire à Drago l'année dernière. Un moment douloureux, mais bien vite effacé par le stress amusant de Ron. Finalement ce dernier à trouver le cadeau parfait, l'a bien vite emballé et m'a laissé car il avait oublié de confirmer sa réservation au restaurant et de chercher son smoking.

Je me dirige vers cette porte que je déteste, et vois à terre une enveloppe de parchemin clair. En l'attrapant je vois une écriture élégante d'encre émeraude. Poussé par la curiosité je l'ouvre et je lis un message des plus mystérieux.

« Pour un retour dans le passé, là où les rêves n'ont pas fins… Acceptes de te plonger dans un monde magique, et attends ton rendez vous devant la porte à 22h00… »

Je reste perplexe face à ce mot. Est-ce une farce, un piège ?? Ai-je vraiment envie d'y aller ?? Mais ai-je mieux à faire ??

Ce ne sont que des questions sans réponses qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Je rentre dans la maison qui n'est pas décorée, j'ai passé un Noel tellement horrible l'année dernière que je n'ai plus le gout de ces petites choses simples. Et c'est là, dans ce salon horriblement vide, vide de toi, vide de joie et de sourire que je me vois tel que les autres me perçoivent : un fantôme, une coquille vide qui a baissé les bras face à la vie. Je jette un regard sur le mot toujours dans ma main, et je prends une décision. Ce soir je tournerais la page, tu es partis et je ne dois pas me laissé abattre. Tu ne reviendras plus et pour honorer notre histoire je dois grandir et accepter ton départ.

Ce soir à 22h00 j'écrirais une nouvelle page de ma vie au lieu de me morfondre.

_**Flash-back…**_

Un cri de douleur intense, déchirant le silence de la nuit et… plus rien.

Le médicomage se pencha tristement vers le visage tordu par la souffrance de son patient. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que le traitement avait été entamé et cela avait eut de nombreuses conséquences. En moyenne une dizaine de potions différentes par jours, dont les ravages sur le corps du jeune Drago étaient importants.

Ce dernier avait perdu environ une dizaine de kilos, son visage était creusé par la douleur ressentit. L'éclat dans ses yeux avait disparu même lors de ses rares moments de pleine conscience. Mais la plupart du temps, il restait inconscient attaché sur son lit, subissant des séries d'examens, et aucun signe visible d'amélioration. Mais le médicomage n'allait pas arrêter en si bon chemin… Il ne baisserait pas les bras, peut importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Soudain une alarme magique retentit,ce qui signifiait que le cœur du patient venait de s'emballer et de se stopper. Affolé, le docteur Corvin jeta une série de sortilèges, le visage crispé par la concentration. Il sauverait son patient, il l'avait juré…

_**Un an plus tard, le 24 décembre, 20h00**_

Drago était plus que nerveux, la nuit était tombée il y a un certain temps et il venait juste de mettre la touche finale à sa décoration. Reculant de quelques pas il fit face au dôme de verre et examina le tout une dernière fois.

Un chemin éclairé par des bougies flottantes descendait en pente douce vers le lac. Le dôme de verre se dressait, splendide face au lac gelé, décoré de centaines de roses blanche et de fleurs de lys, éclairé par des faibles lumières diffusées par des cristaux bleuté. En dessous de cette structure enchantée, se dressait une table ronde, recouverte d'une nappe de soie blanche, brodée d'arabesques argentées. Sur la table étaient disposés des plats ensorcelés pour conserver la chaleur des mets. Dans l'assiette destinée à son partenaire se tenait un petit paquet argenté, un infime cadeau de Noel…

Oui tout avait été soigné, maintenait il ne restait plus à Drago qu'à aller se préparer et croiser les doigts pour que vienne son bien aimé…

_**Flash-back…**_

Drago ouvrit les yeux faiblement et fut éblouit par la clarté de la pièce. Il tenta de se protéger les yeux avec sa main, mais lorsqu'il essaya de la bouger une douleur lancinante le paralysa. Lorsqu'il voulu crier, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La souffrance était insupportable, il ne pouvait rien faire. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues creuses. Alors il perçut un mouvement à sa gauche.

- Monsieur Malefoy je vous en prie, ne bougez pas. Après de nombreux essais et un traitement intensif j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai pu identifier le problème précisément et j'ai anéanti la cause de vos souffrances. Seulement le processus fut compliqué et les effets secondaires de toutes les potions que vous avez ingurgité sont nombreux. Notamment la perte de la parole, la paralysie, une absence de réactions nerveuses. Vous avez également perdu énormément de poids, et la souffrance que vous ressentez est normale. Mais rassurez vous, nous parviendrons à en venir à bout facilement d'ici deux mois, voir trois.

Drago ressentit un grand froid l'engourdir et une fatigue sans fin l'attraper. Il sombra dans les ténèbres tandis que le médicomage l'examinait.

Les jours s'enchainèrent sans qu'il puisse déterminer leurs nombres. Il se sentait faible, fatigué, et sa perte de poids était énorme. Il réapprit peu à peu à manger, à bouger et au bout du premier mois il avait retrouvé un faible filet de voix, et il parvenait à plier ses doigts. Puis les progrès furent immenses et rapides, en quelques jours il avait récupéré une dizaine de kilos et il arrivait à avoir des horaires de vie normales. Il quitta le sanctuaire de repos environ 11 mois après son entrée, changé, guéri, mais malheureux. Physiquement il était entié, mais moralement il était brisé. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé à tort…

_**Un an plus tard, le 24 décembre, 21h45 :**_

Je me regarde encore une fois dans la glace, anxieux. J'ai trouvé un costume élégant dans mon armoire, en fouillant bien. Je ne me rappelais plus que je pouvais être élégant, cela me semble lointain, l'époque où je sortais, où je riais. A présent je suis un peu nerveux, je me demande bien qui a pu m'inviter ce soir, où je vais aller, qu'est ce que je vais faire.

Des questions se bousculent dans ma tête quand dehors se fait entendre une petite clochette. Je jette un dernier regard au miroir, vérifiant ma coiffure, attrape ma veste et sors, le cœur battant à la chamade. En ouvrant j'aperçois un traineau rouge et or, tiré par des rênes. Tout est brillant, étincelant et je sens un petit sourire me monter aux lèvres. Je m'approche hésitant, et un des rênes se retourne vers moi, le regard intelligent, comme pour m'encourager à monter. Alors j'avance et je m'installe sur la banquette rouge. A mes pieds il y a une couverture en fourrure que je remonte sur mes jambes pour ne pas avoir froid. A cet instant, les rênes commencent à avancer lentement, puis accélèrent. Je sens que le traineau s'élève, et les yeux ébahis je regarde Londres s'éloigner sous moi et ne devenir qu'une toile de lumières vives. Le ciel m'entoure, il fait froid mais le spectacle est impressionnant, rien à voir avec la sensation d'un balai.

Le voyage dure quelques minutes mais je perd la notion du temps dans cet océan scintillant. Puis je sens que l'on décent lentement et je reconnais ces tours familières au loin, mais ce n'est pas vers l'entrée du château que je me dirige, non, je file vers le parc. Le traineau se pose en douceur devant un chemin illuminé. C'est vraiment féerique. Je descend du traineau et je le regarde repartir, ébahit. Puis je fais face au sentier, déduisant que ma soirée est par là.

J'avance en profitant du calme de cette nuit quand au détour de cette petite route je me trouve face à une arche en verre, remplis de fleurs blanches et toute illuminée. Une table est dressée mais il n'y a personne. Alors je m'installe dans un des fauteuils confortables, et une douce mélodie se fait entendre faiblement.

C'est à cet instant que j'aperçois un petit paquet dans mon assiette avec mon prénom écris dessus. Tremblant je défais les rubans scintillants et ouvre le petit écrin en velour noir. A l'intérieur se trouve un anneau tout simple en or blanc, sur le dessus sont gravées des arabesques non sans évoquer la forme d'un lion enlacé à un serpent et à l'intérieur on peut lire en lettres fines « A jamais liés par le destin »

A la vue de ces mots mon cœur s'emballe, comment pourrait-ce être possible, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui connaisse ces mots. A cet instant j'entend un léger bruit sur ma gauche. Je me retourne pour en identifier la cause et c'est là que je te vois. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, cela m'assourdit, je me met à trembler imperceptiblement. Tu es là, tu avances lentement, splendide comme dans mes souvenirs. Tu es vêtu simplement mais avec une classe indéniable, tout de noir. Mais plus tu te rapproches plus je vois des différences. Tu me parais bien plus frêle qu'autrefois, ton visage semble creusé, et tes yeux sont teintés d'une infime tristesse. Arrivé à ma hauteur tu t'accordes un petit sourire gêné avant de me salué. J'essais de me ressaisir mais impossible, des larmes commencent à perler à mes yeux mais je tente de masquer les apparences.

- Bonsoir Harry tu me sembles surpris (bon d'accord apparemment c'est raté pour le masque d'impassibilité) je comprends, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à me voir, pas après tout ce temps. Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler, que tu m'accordes au moins ce dîner pour t'expliquer.

J'hoche la tête, impossible de parler. Tu m'as brisé le cœur en mille morceaux et là, face à toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de te dévorer du regard. Je suis faible, bien trop faible. Une soirée pour tourner la page, je pense que c'est rater. Je te regarde prendre place face à moi dans le silence le plus complet. Tu n'oses pas me regarder en face, tu as bien changé Drago, où est ce personnage sûr de lui qui m'a claqué la porte au nez sans un regard. Tu attrapes une bouteille de vin et m'en verses un peu dans ma carafe de cristal. Où veux-tu en venir ??

Puis, tu commences à me servir à manger, tous les mets disposés sur cette table sont ceux que nous avions prévus pour notre dernier Noel, je doute que ce soit calculé. Le repas est excellent, nous mangeons en nous jetant des regards en coins, comme deux adolescents. Une horrible farce, ou un souhait tellement désiré ?

- Qu'as-tu fais pendant toute cette année, je demande, impossible de me contenir plus longtemps.

- Je suis partis loin, dans un lieu dont tu ignores l'existence, j'y ai été obligé car j'ai été vraiment très malade. En fait c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai été aussi abjecte avec toi. Harry je suis désolé mais c'est la seule solution que j'avais devant moi…

Tu t'arrêtes, les yeux baissés, le souffle saccadé. Je vois que tu as quelque chose d'important à dire. Tes mots me troublent, je ne comprends comment tu aurais pu avoir une raison logique de partir. Même si j'ai tant espéré que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, la douleur de ton départ, elle, est trop présente dans mon cœur pour que j'oublie. Tu reprends ton discours tout en fixant tes mains jointes, qui sont parcourues de cicatrices.

- Il y a un an et demi à présent que j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Rien de bien alarmant selon les médicomages, juste une grande fatigue. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus je me sentais faible. Alors je suis allé voir le plus grand spécialiste que j'ai pu trouver sur terre et j'ai effectué des séries de test. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'ai préférer te cacher ceci. Ce fut ma première erreur. Finalement j'ai reçu les résultats et j'ai appris la gravité de ma situation. Aucun remède n'était alors connu et mon seul espoir résidait dans l'isolement le plus total. Je n'étais pas sûr de la réussite du traitement du docteur Corvin, mes chances de survies étaient minces et de plus je devais absolument rompre le contacte avec l'extérieur. Alors j'ai pris la solution la plus simple, j'ai décidé de te blesser, qu'un choc brutale serais plus facile à accepter dans le cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas vivant. Alors je t'ai dis ces mots horribles, je t'ai fait souffrir j'en suis conscient et ta haine envers moi est totalement justifié.

J'ai des larmes qui menacent de tomber à la moindre seconde. Un choc brutale quel idiot !! Oui je t'en veux, tu as agis de façon lâche, abjecte et cela fait un an que je suis détruit. Je n'ai jamais put me remettre de ton départ, mes sentiments demeurent inchangés. Mais t'ouvrir mes bras comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu ne m'aimais pas. Oserais-je te pardonner et prendre le risque d'être une nouvelle fois déçue. Un mouvement dans le ciel coupe le fil de mes pensées. Je lève les yeux et aperçois les flocons de neiges qui commencent à tomber en petit nombre, de plus en plus vite. Sous ce dôme, c'est vraiment sublime, presque magique. Et là, je baisse les yeux et tu me regarde, tes yeux aciers me fixant avec une intensité folle. Mon cœur chavire encore une fois. Comment pourrais-je me passer de toi, c'est totalement inimaginable. Lorsque tu poursuis ton discourt, ta vois est faible, tremblante.

- Pendant cette année j'ai souffert plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et cette douleur physique m'a anéantis mais je me suis accroché, j'ai fais la promesse de m'en sortir et de m'excuser d'avoir agis de la sorte. Je n'aurai de repos tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné Harry.

Je reste là, silencieux, devant toi, mes yeux plongés dans cet océan d'acier. Alors je m'approche de toi, sans savoir ce que je fais, et je te propose une danse, juste une dance. Tu te lève, et m'attrape la main. La musique douce nous entraine dans une danse et nous commençons à tourbillonner lentement. Ma tête sur ton épaule, je ferme les yeux et ma voix murmure de façon presque imperceptible quelques mots. Tu me fais face, me lance un petit sourire. La neige nous entoure, tout ici est tellement beau. Je regarde dans tes yeux et tu m'embrasse tendrement. Ma tête tourne et je garde les yeux fermés lorsque tu détache tes lèvres de ma bouche et c'est ainsi, debout au milieu de la neige, au creux de tes bras que j'entends cette voix si douce à mon oreille me murmurer.

- Enfin j'ai l'occasion te dire ces mots que je garde jalousement dans mon cœur, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël Harry…

**_FIN_**


End file.
